Wish Dream
by StarCube2
Summary: Wish Dream
1. Chapter 1

Chris and I were ex gf and bf one day we ran into each other at the mall. Chris said, "It's me Chris Dean." I said, "You must be mistaken I don't know you." Chris shoot a skeptical stare at Me. David remember? I began to walk away from him. Later it was dark I walked to my car. Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me into his car. "Help!" I screamed, trying to escape. I kicked him. "Let go of me!" He covered my screaming with his hand. He tried to explain. I struggled and he held me tightly. Finally he stopped and I drove home in my car. I locked the door, but little did I know he followed me home. Terrified I locked all the doors and locked all the windows. The next day I went to work after I got off I walked to my car. Chris was there I tried to run and hide, but he followed me. I walked into David's wedding where he had just said, "No Tami I can't marry you I'm still in love with Katherine." She ran out and cried. I quickly left before David saw me, but then Jeremy saw me and followed me out. Chris was standing in front of me. "Kathy I love you please give me another chance!" Chris said. Jeremy said, "Chris are you crazy? Tami will kill you. Chris answered, "I don't care!" David ran out and asked, "Where is TAMI!?" David said. "Look she's standing on the edge of the roof top!" Jeremy said. "Omg!" I shouted. I ran to her as quickly as possible with Chris running behind and David frozen there with guilt. I grabbed Tami as she was jumping off and Chris grabbed me he was slipping suddenly we all got pulled up by Jeremy. I walked to Tami and slapped her. "Tami don't be so stupid!" Tami gave me a cold stare and David finally grabbed Tami and said, "Let's talk." Chris kissed me and Jeremy punched him Chris fell to the ground. Then Jeremy took me away we went to a diner. He and I came up with a plan to move me away from all this drama. I can switch places with my twin sister for a while she can pose as me to get Chris off my back. When she came down to discuss the plan she also, stayed with me to teach me about her job and I teach her about mines. 3 weeks later we switched places and I was living wealthy while she lived a more simplier life. I was doing very well at her job until one day. I had gotten off work and as I was walking to my car a strange guy said, "Veronica come back to me." Veronica did not tell me about this man. So I got into my car quickly, but that strange guy kidnapped me and brought me to his place. I woke up scared and chained to him. I asked him what he had want and he said he wants me. He began kissing me and taking off my clothes I struggled then he use his knife and cut me so that I would hold still. Then he would lick the wounds away after he penetrated me I cried a little then he went to go shower he took my clothes so I laid there naked on the bed with knife cuts. He said he'll come back to penetrate me more. Smiling as he went away I grabbed my phone and called Veronica. "Veronica I got kidnapped by a guy." I said. Veronica said," I know my ex Tyler can be a little crazy." I said, "Help me I'm trapped!" Veronica said, "Sorry little sister I love your life too much so enjoy having sex with him it'll be over soon she laughed." I said, "You set me up." I'm gonna tell Jeremy!" Veronica said, "Not before I kill him first muhaha." Tyler took the phone and heard it all I froze in fear. He took out a gun and shot me I laid on the floor bleeding. I was dead…The next morning Tyler had already left and the cops came. The forensics team came and knew that it was Veronica's dna. Her name got on the news David and Tami watched and called Chris to warn him. After that Chris asked them to come over so they were on their way. Little did they know Veronica and Chris had a scheme they want to take all their money and run away under the condition that Veronica only ties them up. She agreed to it so the plan was set in motion after she tied them up and stole their credit and debit card. Chris got the car running and Veronica said, "I'll be there in a minute honey." She took a knife and cut their veins and then she smiled in a smirky way and left. They tried screaming, but it was no use by the time the cops came to interogate them they died already. "They got away again!" The cop said. Now the news spread more and Veronica had to go into hiding with Chris. Veronica had maxed out their credit and debit cards and they lived wealthy. But somewhere in Veronica she was still greedy she thought that Chris was holding her back and he'll lead to her down fall. So she came up with a plan a hostage situation at a bank she knew she had to kill Chris or else he'll talk. So a couple months later they set out to plan the hostage at the bank. Chris was negotiating a plan to get a helicopter he shoot people every 30 minutes till the helicopter came. Veronica escaped with the money after she shot Chris. The cops came and found him dead. The f.b.i. were on her tail she went into hidding she parked her car in a bar. The cops lost her again she decided to enter the bar she flirted with a drunken guy got into his motel and drugged him then got his money she went to max his credit card and then stabbed him. After that she drowned him in the pool she threw his body in the fire afterwards. She ran away again. That night the ghost of me came after her I tortured her and she tried screaming but nothing came out. I kept on laughing and laughing as she died. When she finally passed out and died the grim reaper came and sent her to hell. My spirit can finally lay in piece suddenly Chris's ghost came out and said, "NOOO VERONICA!" he cried. Then the grim reaper came again and took him away. Then a light came it was an angel. She said, "My name is Serenity you have a choice to be reborn and forget this all happened or become a guardian angel." I said, "Why do I get to become a guardian angel?" She said, "Because it wasn't your time to die." I said, There's nothing left here for me." The guardian angel then took me away. My soul was reborn and I had no memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Veronica back with the vengeance

Veronica was jealous and angry that Tami has a good boyfriend and friends that care about her. So she decided to use the money for plastic surgery when she recovered she went to Tami's house. Tami wasn't home but her parents were so Veronica kidnaps them to hold them hostage as an advantage over Tami. Veronica waited for Tami in her room with the lights off. When Tami came home she turned on her lights. Tami said,"Who and what are you doing in my house?" Veronica shows Tami that she took her parents hostage and then said,"Tami it's me Veronica listen doll face if you want your parents unharmed you will do as I say, and if you don't then I will pull this trigger which will kill your parents. Tami cried for a moment and agreed to do whatever she had to in order to protect her parents. Veronica expressed her jealously towards Tami and told Tami that she wanted her friends and her boyfriend. Tami had no choice, but to agree to the horrible plan. SO for a few weeks Tami introduced her friends and boyfriend to Veronica. Tami went into hiding a lot because of Veronica so one night David got worried. He was wondering why his girlfriend has been avoiding everybody. So David came to her house as Veronica was beginning to tell Tami what the next plan is. So Veronica told Tami to make- up an excuse. Tami said,"I'm on a self journey discovery of myself so don't worry David!" David said,"Well…how's that going?" Tami said,"Still searching I got to go now bye!" Tami turned off her lights hoping that David would leave, but David stayed for awhile before he left. Veronica was even more jealous because of what David did. That night Veronica went deep into the cemetery. She bought a voo-doo book she cast her spell to switch bodies with Tami the side affect of that was if the bodies switch places and if Tami gets everyone to believe that Veronica switch their bodies they both will go back into each other's own bodies and Veronica will spongeously combusted. So that night Veronica had already chained herself up and only the key she left in Tami's textbook will unlock it. Veronica successful switched bodies with Tami. Tami woke up in Veronica's body and started screaming, but Veronica shut her mouth up with ropes. Finally when Veronica arrived she told Tami that they have switched bodies. Tami looked terrified and said, "Don't hurt my friends I'll do anything! Veronica said,"After I destroy your life we'll switch places again." She laughed evily. On the mean time she locked Tami up in her basement which was located in her closet. After two years has gone by Veronica still in Tami's body manage to get everyone to hate her. Then she finally switched back when she did Tami had to gain everyone's trust back. 3 years later still no one will believe her or give her a chance. One day the professor at their school snapped and he shot half of the students in the college campus. Everyone panicked and ran for cover. Everyone except all his students in his class which was David, Chris, Tori, Jeremy, Tyler and Tami. In the end the professor was sent to jail and Tami had protected everyone while getting beat up by and rape by the teacher in the process. Finally all her friends believed her when Tami woke up still in Veronica's body saw flowers and candy that her friends gave to her. She checked out of the hospital and she went into her car. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. It was Veronica she said,"Tami you to hell!" then she took a gun out and shot Tami in the head she bleed to death. Veronica was permanently in Tami's body, but whatever happened to her will not affect her, but it'll affect the Tami that is trapped in limo for it is her body not Veronica's. As for Veronica's body will that clever bitch made another spell so she'll be safe in Tami's body. Anyways so all of Tami's friend threw her a welcome back Tami in Veronica's body. To their surprise they learn that Tami's soul was dead and Veronica in Tami's body. Everyone started to feel really really depressed. Veronica walks in and everyone stared at her. They said,"Are you Veronica?!" Veronica had a clever alibi she said that Tami had gone mentally insane and that everything she said was a lie. Strangely everyone believed her all except for Jeremy and David. So they investigated.


End file.
